comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-13 - Family Affairs: Do You Smell That?
So it's been awhile since anyone has seen Asia, and just about the time the person assigned to keep an eye on her while she was napping comes in to tell Mr. Stark the bad news. Kara has arrive outside of Stark Tower, with something. Stark is actually home for once and not in his lab, and he's talking on the phone. "No, everything is fine Bethany. I just wanted to call and say thanks, I think it will really work out." Though there is a slight amused tone in his voice. "Ya, Pepper hasn't fired her yet, though you should have seen her face when she started to strip to show Pepper what she could do! I mean, seriously? Priceless. She apparently thought Izumi was my girlfriend or something." A chuckle shared between them. As Tony's talking on the phone, he might then notice that a young blonde girl in a particularly noticeable outfit is standing there in his penthouse. She points over her soulder. "Hope I'm not intruding but I needed to talk to you about something serious. Mister Stark, right?" Not that she didnt recognize his picture from all the newspapers and Forbes Magazine and Popular Science and GQ. "You have a ... sort of ... neice named Asia right?" Stark is suddenly pausing and half listens to what Bethany is saying as he stares through is living room window, "Umm...Bethany, I'll call you back, I got some girl in a short skirt flying outside my window...," a brief pause, "I'm not drinking!" He then hangs up and then turns away to head upstairs to the second floor and the balcony. He opens the doors and steps out onto it. The balcony can be open to the wind or enclosed. Right now it is open. Stark is frowning slightly, "What did you say?" He didn't quite hear through the thick, bulletproof glass. Kara Zor-El pauses. Oh yeah. No superhearing for him. She repeats what she said before after flying in and landing on the carpet of his living room. "Mr. Stark, you have a niece named Asia, right?" "Ummm...ya," Stark obviously checking Kara out. "Hey, there is an S on your chest!" Yes, he went there, as if noticing the letter finally after giving a good stare at the chest. "Supergirl right? Superman's little cousin?" Yes, he went there too, wearing a cocky grin, he has no idea that something is wrong. "Did Asia end up somewhere she should be? She has a habit of wondering about." As if from habit when thinking of her, he mentally starts to track the tracer down he implanted in her shoe. Kara Zor-El pauses and says, "Actually older cou- never mind." She pauses, not wanting to explain the whole story about that. "Look um... I just came from the park where Asia was. She's been kidnapped." She reaches into the dimensional pocket and pulls out the doll and the robot chip she took after the fight. "I think whoever took her sent this ... killer robot to distract me. I found her doll though... its power source was damaged but it seems like it's pretty advanced with recording capabilities. And... I got this chip. Thought maybe you'd have an idea of where its from?" A frown deepens on Stark's face. He holds his hands out for the items if Supergirl will find give them to him. "That doll...I'm not sure it is all human technology." It has always given him the creeps and he never interfaced with it, it having giving him shivers as it was so human-like at times. "AIM was harassing her not long ago for some reason, but the beekeeper never would really explain why." He is controlling his voice, though there is a slight tremble to it. His heart rate is perfectly stable though, unphased, too perfect. "Please...come inside." He then walks into his penthouse and leaves Kara to enter herself and close the door behind her. He is heading downstairs to the common room where he left his PDA that he drags most everywhere. There is also a briefcase there, hiding the liquid version of his new Iron Man suit. He moves quickly and efficently without running. He half keeps alert of the signal beneath Brooklyn in case it moves - where he found the tracker signal he left in Asia's shoe. Kara Zor-El hands over the items, then says "Yeah... actaully the robot seemed to be pretty advanced too." She frowns about the fact that it killed someone before she could engage it. Kara follows Tony inside... the heartbeat being ... odd. Especially given the news. No quickening pace or anything. She listens to what Stark is saying. "The... beekeeper?" Sounds like the world's lamest supervillain. "So... do you think you can play back what the doll recorded - I promise I'll get your niece back." She peers at Tony a bit, curiously. "Slang for AIM agent, because the wear Hazmat suits and look kinda like beekeepers," Stark says distractedly, as if only half listening to Kara right now. "Ya," he half says when Supergirl promises to get Asia back. He is already working on his PDA, scanning the disk into the system and having the system convert the data over. "Hurry up," he grumbles, knowing the computer system will do it without error better than he can when he is emotionally feeling like this. His chest muscles feel tight, but that is only because of the stress, not because of anything actually wrong with his artifical heart. Daisy is accessed first, as Stark highly suspects she was built for this very specific purpose. He has respect for Muir Research Center, though he knows it has many secrets from him. He then kicks on his holographic system for display, seeing it actually has interfaced with it. Even as the holographic display unit for Diasy starts to play, Stark is loading the second chip in for scanning and converting. This PDA wasn't just built for work, this device was built for hacking and the reverse engineering of other people's technology. Daisy and Asia are sitting on a bench in central park, Kara joins them, they chat. There is trouble away from the scene, Kara goes to investigate. Soon there are BeeKeepers popping up from behind. A hot dog vender tries to get in the way, then he is rewarded with a shot to the chest with a high powered harpoon, killing him. Daisy tries to jump onto Asia but she is shot and harpooned to a tree. She records all she can. Asia is caught quickly by one of the Bee Keepers, She flails trying to get away, but the image is soon blocked by a beekeeper standing in front of Daisy's path, and removes their helmet, revealing long blond hair of a woman. Asia stops flailing, and is easily taken away, the last shot is the beekeepers walking with a calm Asia in their arms, and as the power is flashing down, you see a glimpse of the blonde woman, she's not familiar but you have an image to study. Kara Zor-El pauses. "It looks like she knew one of them. Plus they managed to get out of my view by the time I got back... which means they were able to really go far, very fast. Do you have any idea who that woman is?" She asks, about the blonde woman in the image. "You didn't tell me about the dead innocent bystander." Stark's stomach tightens, and there is a rage inside him as he watches the holographic image even as his system is working on the other robotic chip. "Sadistic bastards, if they could have gotten to come away calmly, no need to make a scene and kill an innocent bystander or even use a damn dangerous robot," he ends up growling out. Still, his heart rate is steady, but the anger and hatred is clear. But he then takes a deep breath. "AIM technology," Stark says when it is decoded. "Seen this style a number of times, though they have made some tweaks to the system than last time, shocking." The sarcasm obvious. He then goes to fold up his PDA and grab his coat. He slips the PDA into the inside of a coat jacket and then moves to pick up his brief case before pulling out his cell phone. "I'm going to look into something real quick. And no, she is coming up as a negative in my facial recognition program. Already ran it." When? He's just that good baby, bow-chica-bow-wow. Kara Zor-El looks curious. "When?" she asks. She then starts following Tony. "Look into what? I can help you know." "Ummm...you kinda draw a lot of attention. I have a recognizable face, but most people don't believe it's me when they see me in public. They won't miss that outfit Supergirl." It isn't that Stark doesn't like Supergirl, it's just instinct to investigate alone. He's Iron Man, but people aren't supposed to know and all that. But then again, he doesn't really have too much of a valid reason to avoid Supergirl from tagging along if she had a disguise. Kara Zor-El frowns a bit, then shrugs, and blurs out of there. Then she's back again in front of Tony, dressed in casual clothes. "Fine, ditched the uniform. I can do that. Like I said, I can help." Stark blinks, "Does that affect performance?" He then shakes his head, "Never mind, forget I asked that," he half pleads. But then his PDA is beeping, and he goes to pull it out, having been ignoring it. He pulls up the screen again and frowns, "No wonder I thought it didn't have a hit on my facial recognition program. She's a nobody. Graduated MIT fifteen years ago, and then pretty much nothing. I'm doing a data search on her just in case something else comes up, but got a name, Sarah Lydia Bellasarious. Geez, what a hell of a name." The PDA is then slipped back away, the brief case once more picked up, and Stark is heading for the door after closing his cell phone. "I'll open it again when we get closer to the mark." He already knows he isn't going to out argue Supergirl without being an ass and likely being followed by her /anyway/, with good reason on her part considering she has no idea he is Iron Man. He will figure out things as they happen, he usually does. Kara Zor-El looks confused, "Why would not wearing a particular outfit affect my performance?" After all, what sort of hero needs a particular outfit or uniform in order to be a hero? She shakes her head and walks with him, "Sorry it's just... this could be dangerous and I wouldnt want you to get hurt. I should have gotten back to Asia sooner. Plus that poor vendor too..." "Think on it later," Stark advises as he presses on the key and the elevator doors slide open. "Find out if there was anything you could have done differently, and how you can more efficently handle the situations in the future. You can't change the past, but you can make the future better if you think carefully and plan accordingly." He is then in the elevator and when Supergirl is in, he presses the down button. He has to answer his phone when security rings, "Yes, don't freak. It's Supergirl. No....I'm not going on a date," and rolls his eyes at the camera. "Seriously,.....don't tell Pepper that! No..Asia is missing. We are just going to track her tracer." A pause then, "It's fine, I alerted Iron Man and he is on standby. Just avoid telling Pepper until you have to, you know how she worries. I hope to have an update soon." He then hangs up and shakes his head as the elevator door slides open. Stark steps out of it into a parking garage that isn't publicly accessiable as it is only for employees that work in the high security areas or in security itself. Stark heads to his flying car and leaps in over the door with ease as the top is down, and slips the brief case down to the foot of the passenger seat. "Hop in." He will the put the top up once Supergirl is in and take off, staying grounded though to draw less attention as he heads toward Brooklyn. "Thanks for telling me," he finally says. Kara Zor-El watches as Tony talks on the phone. He has a tracer on Asia? Probably should have asked what frequency it's at so she can see if she can see the signal, but he seems very... focused. She heads over to his car and gets in. A little surprised at the 'flying' car, looking out at the city. Weird to be flying in a vehicle. She really doesnt even use planes for obvious reasons, let alone a flying car. She looks back over at Tony. "You shouldn't thank me... I wasn't paying attention ... spent too much time taking out that robot and Asia got abducted because of it, plus two innocent people got killed. That wouldnt have happened with my cousin." A pause, then she changes subject. "So um... you're having Iron Man meet us? I saw him once back when the universes merged. He works for you?" "You saw him?" Stark is silent for a bit, "He will be close enough, but he will draw too much attention right now." He nods at the mention of the second one, that wasn't in the recording so he is assuming the killer robot. "What drew your attention?" He knows what the girl is going through, but what can he say? He's Tony Fucking Stark, and he isn't supposed to be a hero. "You /do/ realize that a hero isn't perfect right? Not that I'm telling you to not beat yourself up over it. Only if you were better...it is a good motto for a superhero, cause it makes them strive for more than they were before. But just be careful it doesn't push you in the other direction." Depression, dispair...he borders that too often. But he then starts to pull over when he finds a parking spot. "Brooklyn is just one more block, but I'm taking the parking spot where I see it." He then opens the door this time and climbs out, bringing his briefcase with him. He closes the door and once Supergirl is out it auto-locks behind them. He has his cell phone out, picking up the tracker signal as he heads toward it. "It's underground, which is why you might not have noticed where they went," he advises Supergirl. Kara Zor-El nods. "Back in this Labyrinth thing briefly." She shrugs. "Giant robot on the other side of the park. I got there and it already had incinerated some guy. I really don't have an excuse. I should have been able to get there fast enough to get in the way or get the guy out of the way or something. Believe me, Kal... my cousin? He would have." Seriously the girl tends to beat herself up more than she does the bad guys. She gets out of the car once it lands and parks. She frowns. "See, I should have thought to look underground too." She pauses. "Could you tell me what frequency the tracer is at so I can see the signal too?" "Yes, Mr. Boyscout. We work together at Avengers Academy." Stark knows who Kal is. He then states the tracer frequency. He then pauses as he eyes his expensive suit, and glances about, "Let's get closer, may be subway instead of sewer." He can hope, right? He then continues on his way. Kara Zor-El looks around, including at (beneath) the ground to look for where a signals is with the frequency Mr. Stark tells her about. "Oh... he didnt really tell me he knew you." She looks around to see if the signal is coming from sewers or subway tunnels. "Not afraid of getting your suit dirty right? You know... I could just go on my own or we can wait until your Iron Man guy gets here?" "It's replaceable, Asia is not," Stark states simply enough, not seeming like the playboy he was when Kara first met him. But he then blinks and finally glances over at Kara as he walks, "Wait, did you mean that as a joke?" Hey, those that once knew Stark, only believed he would get his clothes dirty for booze and sex. Kara Zor-El nods. "Sorry... I know... it's not funny. We'll find her." The shoe is found in an abandoned subway tunnel. There was no way out but a ladder lead them here. There's an odd Odor for Supergirls senses to pick up, like burnt stero parts, it's faint. If Tony got equipment there's an odd residue of an energy signal here. At the end of the tunnel is the one lone shoe, it's bloody. There is a small round blinking device beside it. There is a weird energy signal around, If Kara understood teleportation technology, that's what they used. ASia was here. When looking you can see they cut the shoe off her foot probaly sliced her while doing it. Stark's stomach clenches again, but he keeps his outward calm. Long pratice sadly, terriblely long practice. Stark glances down and gets on one knee, moving to pull out a handkerchief of all things to wiped up the blood and pick up Asia's shoe. He starts running a diagnastic on the area. The Iron Man suit isn't the only thing with a sensor's system installed in it, Stark's PDA can do much of the basic stuff as Stark's armor can sensor and hacking wise can do. "Can...you see if you can notice anything? You have x-ray vision and things like that right? Heightened hearing for a heart rate?" His tone is very carefully controlled. Kara Zor-El watches as Tony picks up the shoe, then starts looking around. "Yeah.. x-ray, electromagnetic spectrum, all of that...." Then she says, "No heartbeats other than yours right now in the immediate area and..." she looks off in a direction. Some subway workers about a mile down that tunnel that way.... no Asia though." She looks around again some more. "I do see something weird though. Uses the same type of signal as a Slideways transporter." She frowns. "Do those AIM people have access to teleportation technology?" She sniffs a bit at the air. Aside from all the gross smells that are in a subway tunnel, there's also the scent of burny out electronics. "Have what?" Stark's eyes then narrow, "Hell no. Are you kidding me? Like transporter technology in Star Trek? Who the hell has that on Earth?" He doesn't realize the Justice League has it. "Technology like that usually ends up in someone very much dead, it's not reliable. Deadpool has technology like that, and if it wasn't for his healing factor, he would be dead from it. And...I honestly have no clue where he got it from," Stark admits. Kara Zor-El nods a little. "Sort of like Star Trek. I actually have watched that show. They get the science all wrong though. There's actually a few types of teleportation technologies that I'm familiar with." She peers at the faint residual signals in the air. "Slideways... boom tubes... thanagarian technology... the signal doesn't seem to be like any of those but all teleportation technology tends to have a similar signal in order to compensate for the uncertainty principle of atomic placement." Kara Zor-El, defying the idea of dumb blondes everywhere. Kara pauses and looks over. "I'm not really sure who Deadpool is though. Do you think he could have had something to do with kidnapping Asia?" The blinking device beside the show activates, it's a Hologram of Dr. Sara Bellum. It's a real time hiologram it seems, interactive or being recorded at they speak. The woman's voice iow soft. "Good evening, I bet you have more questions than answers." "Ummm...mercenary, Thunderbolts member, honest to goodness crack job crazy case," but then Stark falls silent, when the thing he has yet to pick up - though he did slip the shoe and cloth into a coat pocket - suddenly activates. His mouth presses into a thin line, and his eyes harden. He doesn't say anything at first before saying, "Welcome crack job crazy case #2," though there is an edge to his tone that wasn't there when talking about Deadpool. He moves to stand, and works his PDA to scan the device to see if it is transmitting anything, or merely a recording. THe Dr looks at the pair for a moment before speakign again. "Mr. Stark this is no longer your concern, I just wanted to get my property back. I know how her, you can go on with your life. Do not interfer with my plans. this is your only warning.' Stark taps a few things on his PDA device, and keeps track of the signal, in case it is being bounced. But he then smiles, almost sweetly and so very air-headedly. "Oh? You wish to take away my darling niece Miss Bellasarious? My, my, I hope that isn't your real name, that is just simply horrendous." He says all this with a smile. "You actually made a very dangerous enemy. Should we forget rich, powerful, handsome, oh...and let's not forget honorary member of the Avengers, has the bodyguard Iron Man, and still the funder for Avengers Academy which has as a mentor Superman, and lo and behold, Asia herself which has friends amoung the X-Men and Titans such as Supergirl. You may see her as quite the resource indeed, but honestly, you bit off far more than you can ever chew and we will break apart every wish and dream you ever had till they are nothing more than ashes." Sure, his voice may sound sweet, but the sadistic edge to his tone, promises horrors. Tony lost Sawyer before his very eyes, he isn't going to lose Asia or Pepper! The Doctor is already annoyed with Stark. She simply says this. "The work we do isn't just for the good of Mutant kind, it's for the good of Mankind. She keeps her hands behind her. "We aren't scared of your little teams, you have lost Stark. The Test Subjecti is back where she belongs, with family. If you come after us we will defend our right to research, we will destroy you.' the tranmissions ends abrubtly. Kara Zor-El looks over at Tony. "I noticed you were tracing that... get anything on a location?" she asks after the transmission ends. She didnt bother saying anything during it. She really should start getting more threatening when standing up to the opposition (without having to first turn evil or get brainwashed or something). Stark's jaw tightens, and it has been a long time since he has coldly thought about killing anyone other than Bullseye and that damn terrorist Mallen. Even Viper...no...he doesn't want to think about that, he rather blindly and coldly hate Bullseye. He moves to pick up the transmission device, and slips it into his pocket. "I'm assembling a team under the charge of Iron Man to get get Asia back. You are welcome to join them." He then looks right at Supergirl, "North Dakota," the words bitten off. Supergirl will likely notice Stark is shaking very minutely he is so angry and frightened for Asia, but he is trapped with that damn steady heart rate. "I'm going to Avenger's Mansion," and he is already pulling out his phone to make phone calls. "I have to drop some stuff off to the lab for evaulation, in case it holds additional information. The energy signature and blood will need to be evaulated along with any other useful tidbits." Not quite Batman, but close enough for government work. He just hates he has to work in slow motion to hide his abilities...unless..., he makes a call first to Iron Man. Even with super-hearing he can pretend this, "Iron Man." A computerized voice answers back, "Yes, Mr. Stark?" "Did you catch all of that?" "I did. I will begin assembling the team," the computerized male sounding voice says. Stark then hangs up the phone, and he will mentally start using the comlinks in Iron Man's voice as he relays the data to summon active Avengers, and also to make an important call to the X-Men at Xavier's Institute. Out loud Stark says, "Inform anyone you want from the Titans or you can also tell Superman. When we get to the Avenger's Mansion, I'll get satallite survilleance on the area." Then again, maybe it will feel more like Oracle to Kara?